fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Q Doc
Q Doc (Qドク, Kyū Doku), known as the "Reaper" (リーパー, Rīpā); "God of Death" (死神, Shinigami) in VIZ Manga, is the Doctor of the Blackbeard Pirates. Ironically, he has a sick body and needs his horse, Stronger (who is just as sick), to get around. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kenny Green (English), Naoya Uchida (Japanese) Q Doc, like the rest of his crewmates, is a very large man and is always seen traveling on the back of his horse Stronger, who is, similarly, an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears always unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long, curly, grey hair, and constantly has a pallid look about him. His birthday is October 18th. He is seen wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He would appear to wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag, in which he keeps his scythe. His overall appearance resembles that of a stereotypical undertaker from Western fictions. Also, his pale skin, rather thin body, dark clothing, and use of a scythe is very similar to the typical Western image of a Grim Reaper; befitting of his epithet. As he is by his own admission very sick, this trait often shows on his expressions - Commonly showing some level of pain and exhaustion. Despite that, he also displays occasional smiles on matters he finds impressive. Gallery Personality Like the rest of his crew, Q Doc believes heavily in fate, although their views seem to center more on the belief of fortune and misfortune. Q seems to note when people are lucky or unlucky, and praises those with luck, while "pitying" the unlucky ones. However, he is not above changing his opinion should the circumstances prove otherwise, as seen when he notes Luffy to be "lucky" despite deeming him out of luck when Teech decided to target the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail. He is well-aware of his ailing body, but accepts it and even laughs about it. Relationships Friends/Allies *Stronger *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Burgess G. Zass **Raffit Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers As the doctor of the crew, Q Doc has the medical training to help them; though, he has yet to demonstrate any specific medical abilities. He also uses apples that have been mixed with explosives to give to his victims, although it is not known if he uses said apples for any combat applications. Q Doc was seen — along with Burgess G. Zass — paddling their raft with fairly large paddles, suggesting that despite his illness, he still possesses some relative amount of strength. He was also able to quickly attack, along with the rest of his crew on his captain's command, Whitebeard with his scythe, showing considerable speed despite his illness. In fact, as Blackbeard refuses to accept any weaklings into his crew — going so far as to reject a Worst Generation Super Rookie Bonney Jewelry with a bounty of 140,000,000 — it stands to reason that Doc Q is more powerful than what he appears to be. Q Doc has been seen carrying around bags on his back. In present times, these bags are used to carry a scythe and are, unsurprisingly, named "scythe bags". During the group attack of the Blackbeard Pirates upon Whitebeard, he is seen using a double-bladed scythe, living up in appearances to his epithet of "Reaper". Despite his illness, he has also shown himself to have superhuman endurance: taking a direct hit from Sengoku's shockwave in Buddha-form, then standing up with only a small amount of trouble. History Past Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Q Doc and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Synopsis Sky Island Saga He meets Natsu, Luffy, Happy, Zoro, Gray, Nami, and Lucy during the Jaya Arc, while in Mock Town. After Team Natsu and the Straw Hats help him get back on his horse, he offers Luffy an apple from the basket he is carrying. Unbeknownst to Luffy, Q Doc had been offering explosive apples to other pirates in Mock Town, who would then explode once they ate it. Luckily for Luffy, he picks a dud, and Q Doc tells him he is very lucky before riding off. Strangely, he is seen rowing on Blackbeard's ship, even though his body is supposedly sick and weak. Thriller Bark Saga Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users